


Love or volleyball?

by BestestCowQueenRulerThe1st



Category: Haikyu, haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestestCowQueenRulerThe1st/pseuds/BestestCowQueenRulerThe1st
Summary: Suga and Daichi are in love, but will the team judge them?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a make-out scene with a brief description. I worked for a long while on this. Enjoy!

This was the biggest game against Sejoh in the entire time Suga played. Why was this happening now?

Suga stood in the Shoji gym with Sejoh in the other side of the court. 𝑂𝑘. 𝐾𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑑𝑜 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑑𝑜... “Daichi! We’re going to loose this by a lot!” “What?” “Damn! I meant win!” 𝐷𝑎𝑚𝑛 𝑖𝑡. 𝐼’𝑚 𝑎𝑙𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑦 𝑓𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑢𝑡! “Suga? You look like your parents just abandoned you.” “Eheh... eiuhh...” “Speak Japanese.” “I’m not saying WORDS, Tsukishima.” “Heh. Well that much is clear.” “Hey.. mmff... don’t speak to your mother like that, Tsukishima.” Laughter erupted from the team. “𝕒𝕤𝕤𝕙𝕠𝕝𝕖𝕤.” “What’d you say?” “I said you’re... um... idiots.” “Don’t say that to your dear CHILDREN.” Suga reddened with anger. “SHUT UP YOU STUPID ANIMALS! JEEZ!” Silence overcame the team. “The life a mother is stressful.” Suga picked up a volleyball. “YOU NEVER LEARN!” He used full force and power and thrusted the ball at Daichi’s stomach. “Fguh!” “Fguh?” “What the heck is ‘fguh’?” “Jeez. I’m no mom, but you all act like rebellious 3-year-olds.” “Ouch. To be insulted by Suga is like someone killing your entire family.” “Am I that nice?” “Yes.” The whole team answered together. Every single one.

The game’s about to start. Tsukishima is serving. Suga was on the sidelines. “Nice serve!” He threw it into the air and started to slowly step forward. Everyone’s faces screamed 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑐𝑘 𝑑𝑖𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑛 𝑠𝑝𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑣𝑒𝑠?! It wasn’t very good, though. It barely made it over the net. “Front! Front!” “Nice receive!” “Iwa-chan!” Sejoh got the first point.

23-17, Sejoh in the lead. “Karusono is switching setters.” Suga was swapping with Kageyama. “Don’t get down. We’re just switching up the rhythm.” “You say that every time.” “Well, it’s not false.” Suga headed out onto the volleyball court. Oikawa was serving. 𝐴𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑠𝑡 𝑝𝑜𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒! Oikawa used his extra hard serve, but it was long. “Ou...” a loud smack echoed inside the enormous room. Suga had his hands cupped around his nose. “Suga?” “Oww...” “Let me see.” Daichi pulled the vice-captain’s hands away from his face. “Are you ok?” Blood dripped from the tip of Suga’s red nose. “No.” His voice was obviously strained, fighting back tears. “Sensei, get the medic, please.” The other side was talking as well. “Idiot. Figure it out. Don’t aim for the face.” “I didn’t aim, Iwa-chan.” “Nevertheless, you’re stupid.” Back on the other side of the court, Daichi was sitting on Suga’s right holding up his left shoulder with his hand. “Relax. Don’t strain yourself.” Suga put his head in his knees and cried silently, but everyone could tell. “I... I hate seeing him in pain.” Hinata was standing next to Tanaka. “I think we all do.” Hinata looked around. Even Tsukishima looked uncomfortable. “I got the medic...” Daichi looked at Suga and reluctantly stood up and walked a few feet away. “Can you walk?” “Y-yeah.” Suga walked away with the medic, stumbling slightly. 

“Hi.” Suga jumped but quickly recognized Daichi’s voice. “D-Daichi! Hi! Um... why are you here?” “Suga, you literally just broke your ****ing nose. Why do you think I came?” “Don’t get vulgar. I don’t like it when you’re mad.” “Sorry. I’m not mad, though. Don’t worry.” Daichi gave a small apologetic smile. “Um... I have something to tell you... a-and if you have a different opinion, then just forget it...” Suga blushed and looked at the floor as Daichi spoke. He could guess what was about to happen. He was just confused. Why now? “I... I like you. A lot. More than like. I love you to infinity and back! S-sorry if it sounds cheesy or stupid...” “Do... do you mean it..?” “I do.” Suga was on the verge of tears, he was so happy. “Daichi, I can tell you I feel the same way!” “We knew it! We are so smart.” Tanaka’s voice came from the hall. “WTF?” “Wait... you guys can hear us?” “DUH!” Tanaka and Nishinoya entered. “Now kiss.” “What?” “You professed your love for each other. Now kiss.” “Not while you’re WATCHING!” “That’s like saying you won’t eat chips in front of me. The difference is, what you’ll be eating is tongue.” Suga and Daichi blushed profusely. “Sh-shut up.” “Wait. I just thought something! Daichi is the captain, right? And Suga is the mommy crow, right?” “No, I’m not.” Noya ignored the statement. “So now it’s mommy crow and daddy crow!” “Idiotic pieces of ***T!” “Daichi! What’d I say?” “Mmf! They act like it too!” “N-no!” Daichi tried to defend himself and Suga. “Now you’re standing up for your ‘wife’.” “Leave.” “Whatever you say.” Tanaka and Noya strode out of the room. “Ok. I have to ask for consent before I kiss you or else it’s basically harassment or you might not want to now. So... can I kiss you?” “Yes.” “I.. I’ve never kissed anyone before.” “Well that makes it a first time for both of us.” Daichi put his hand on Suga’s lower-back and the other in between his shoulder bones. Suga put his hands behind Daichi’s neck and interlocked his fingers. Daichi pulled Suga closer until their lips were nose-length away. They looked each other in the eye and came closer until they were a millimetre away. They pulled closer until their lips pressed against each other. They touched tongues. It was just starting to get real when Asahi walked in. “Um...” “Eheh...” “What are you doing?” “So Tanaka and Noya didn’t tell you?” Daichi questioned. “Tell me what?” “We’re a couple now.” “Holy Jesus. Sorry did I interrupt?” “Sorta.” “Sorry. I’ll leave. Continue.” Asahi walked out the door. “Now, where were we?” They continued where they left off. Eventually, they stopped and Daichi left. Before he stepped out, he said something Suga had wanted to hear for so long. “I love you.” “I love you too.” The two blushed before Daichi disappeared from sight. 

Daichi stood outside of Suga’s apartment and waited. And waited. And waited. He hadn’t come out yet and practice was starting soon. They’d have to run to get there on time. Eventually he gave up waiting and rung the doorbell. “Hello?” “It’s Daichi. What’s taking you so long?” “Damn it! I must have slept in! Just a sec!” Daichi heard some rustling and heard the lock come undone. The door swung open. Suga was holding a piece of toast and he looked restless. “We gotta run! Come on!” Daichi grabbed the hand of Suga’s. They made eye-contact but both blushed and quickly looked away. Daichi went at full speed, dragging Suga behind him. 𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑖𝑠 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑎 𝑚𝑜𝑣𝑖𝑒. 𝐻𝑒’𝑠 𝑎𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑎𝑠 𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑒𝑥𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑡. Eventually they turned the corner and entered school grounds. They raced to the gym as fast as possible. “Suga! How’s the nose?” He’s almost forgotten. Bandages covered it. “I barely noticed it. It hurts.” Noya looked disappointed. “That sucks.” “I’ll survive.” Suga smiled. “How the heck did Oikawa get such a hard serve?” “It was even harder than Asahi’s and mine.” Kageyama commented. “I would not wanna get hit by that. He’s even better than me, and everyone makes sure they cover their heads when I serve.” “Oh hey lovebirds.” Tanaka was even more late than the couple. “Wait... lovebirds?” Hinata looked confused along with the rest of the team. “Um...” “Hmhm...” “Suga... and... Daichi?” “You’re going to regret saying that.” Daichi looked at Tanaka scarily. “Sorrysorrysorry! Don’t kill me!” “Daichi? Suga? Um... is it true?” “The two looked at the floor. “M-maybe. Ahh... this is awkward.” “I’m... um... going to the washroom.” “Me too.” They speed-walked away. “Ok. What do we do?” “I dunno.” “It’s useless to deny it. Why don’t we just tell them?” “Daichi... it’s not that simple. What if they hate us?” “They’re not the type to judge us on that. The most uncomfortable ones would be us.” “*sigh* I guess...” “Ok. Let’s go.” They stepped out the door and slowly stepped toward everyone. “I totally think they are.” “I already KNOW.” “Tell us!” “Nope!” “That confirms it!” “Um... hi. We’re back. Ok. Yes, it is true.” “Um... can we start practice?” Coach Ukai was standing away from the group. “U-um yes.” Daichi had to answer as captain. But they still hadn’t answered wether they accepted or not. Do they?


	2. The horrible change of pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will everyone be fine with the love between Suga and Daichi? Or will somebody oppose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it didn’t take two weeks to make the next chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger at the end. Oh yeah. Most people forgot about the confession, including Yamaguchi, Ennoshita and Kinoshita. Just to make that clear.

Well... do you really think they do?” Suga was walking with Asahi Down the school hallway the next morning. “Well.. Noya and Tanaka called it out and were happy, I’m fine with it. Tsukishima and Kageyama wouldn’t really care. Hinata REALLY wouldn’t judge that. Yamaguchi only gets mad if Tsukishima gets hurt, insults himself or gets insulted, or someone other than him calls him Tsukki. Ennoshita and Kinoshita wouldn’t judge that.” “Yeah... but...” “But WHAT?” “What if you’re wrong?” Asahi smiled at his short best friend. “If they don’t, I’ll get them to. I can be scary, y’know.” “You? The giant teddy bear?” “Oh shut up, mommy crow.” They exchanged glares. “Suga! Asahi! Goodmorningggggg!” Hinata blew past them, unable to stop immediately. He backed towards them and started to walk with them. “What’re you talking about?” “Nothing much.” Suga looked at Asahi and gestured to Hinata. Sort’ve like “you think he forgot?”. Asahi shrugged. Hinata started talking again. “So... um... about yesterday...” Beads of sweat formed on Suga’s forehead. “I don’t judge you for it. I’m sure the others don’t either.” The 1st year looked up at Suga and smiled assuringly. “Thanks. I’m happy to hear that. Not that it’s bad or anything... but why ARE you fine with it?” “It doesn’t define you. It doesn’t change your personality.” Suga looked down and smiled. The tiny number 10 smiled back. “Thanks. Really. It means a lot to me.” “Here’s the gym.” Asahi announced. “Okay... it’s ok... I’ll be fine...” “You really think he’s ok?” “I know Suga. No, not at all. His hands must be getting frostbite from him being so nervous.” They both laughed quietly before turning back to Suga. “It’ll be okay.” Asahi had the kindest and most assuring face he could make. Suga couldn’t help but smile back. “You look so cute and cuddly right now.” Hinata looked at Asahi and agreed. They walked in the door together, Suga behind Asahi and Hinata. “Hey.” “Hi.” The unenthusiastic Kageyama and Tsukishima greeted the three. “Hi...” Suga said in return. He whispered to Asahi. “How should I ask THEM?” “I dunno. Just... ask them.” “Thanks for the HELP.” Suga growled. He walked out from the cover of his teammates and headed to the two, who were practicing sets and spikes. “Hey... awkward question... are you okay with... um... me and Daichi being...” “Yeah, I’m fine with it.” “Same here.” “Thanks.” “No problem.” Suga beamed as he basically floated back to the others. “Looks like SOMEONE overreacted.” Asahi had a smug look on his face. “You overreact a lot TOO, you know.” “I do NOT.” “You do TOO.” “Do not.” “Do too.” “Do not.” “Do too.” “What are you, five-year-olds?” “We should be asking you that, Hinata.” “Oi, big guy. Don’t insult him for his size.” “Oh, no. I’m talking about his personality.” “Don’t insult him on that, either.” “Jeez, MOM. Didn’t know you could be so ANNOYING.” “Hey hey... don’t get into a fight. Remember, you’re best friends.” The two sighed and apologized to each other. “Hello...” Daichi appeared in the doorway. “Um... hi.” Suga replied. Hinata whispered to Asahi. “Am I imagining the tension between them?” “They kissed just yesterday. Like full-on.” “Guh?! They DID?” “Yeah.” “Could I talk to you... alone?” Suga finally asked. “U-um... sure.” They headed to the changing room. “I don’t want so much tension between us just because we kissed... or that fact that we’re dating. It should be LESS awkward since we’re dating.” “I... I know... it’s just... what do the others think?” “They’re fine with it... well... the ones I asked.” “Who?” “Hinata, Kageyama and Tsukishima.” “That’s barely any of them.” “Plus Nishinoya, Asahi and Tanaka.” “What about Yamaguchi? Ennoshita and Kinoshita?” “I’m sure they’ll be okay with it.” “But how can you be sure? What if they don’t?” “‘But how..’ ‘what if...’ stop asking such unnecessary questions.” “But-” “Just be quiet. We don’t need to worry right now. Just enjoy practice until they come.” “Fine...” They headed back out to the net. “Hey Suga! Can you toss some balls to me?” “Oh... yes. Sure.” Suga started to set to Hinata, but he wasn’t doing as good as usual. It was too close to the net, too low, WAY too high. Too fast, to slow, not enough momentum, too much momentum. He looked at the ground, embarrassed. “One more!” “I can’t. Sorry. I’m just horrible today.” He admitted. “You just need to get warmed up. Did you forget to stretch or something? Stretching helps a lot.” “I... didn’t. But that’s not it...” “Tell me!” “No.” “...Or I’ll bother you about forever.” Hinata can be really annoying, so Suga chose to tell. “If Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Yamaguchi don’t accept the fact, everything between us will be really awkward.” “They wouldn’t judge that.” Hinata spoke in a convinced tone. “They judge on personality, whether or not they like them. Not who they love.” “You’re not sure of th-” “I am.” The door swung open and a tall, green haired Yamaguchi stepped in. “‘Morning.” “Good morning... I have something to ask you...”

“What?! What the heck? Why..?” “There isn’t a reason. Do you have a reason to be friends with Tsukishima?” “Don’t bring him into this.” Yamaguchi hissed. “I’m not taking him into the situation, I’m just comparing love to friendship.” “They’re nothing alike.” “Well... are you fi-” “No.” “Wha-?” “NO! Why the hell would I be?! A guy dating a guy is stupid. I don’t even know why it exists.” Suga was on the verge of tears. “What’s wrong with that? The gender I like changes nothing. Nothing other than who I love.” “I don’t care. I’ll never forgive you for this. GoodBYE.” 𝑁𝑜... 𝑁𝑜 𝑛𝑜 𝑛𝑜 𝑁𝑂! 𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑖𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔? 𝑊ℎ𝑦 𝑡𝑜 𝑚𝑒..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the cliffhanger. It seems Yamaguchi is less accepting than everyone thinks. Around one week until the next chapter. And thanks so much for the kudos❤️☺️ From now and later! I worked really hard on this story and I’m glad some people like it! Thank you! 😊


	3. The second confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why did Yamaguchi get mad? Is there a special reason? Or is he just unsupportive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I may be taking longer than usual to write my chapters because of school. Enjoy the chapter!

Suga cried in Daichi’s chest while his big arms pulled him close. They heard yelling from the changing room. “HOW ARE YOU FINE WITH IT?!” “HOW ARE YOU NOT?! WHY ARE YOU JUDGING THEM BASED ON SOMETHING THAT DOESN’T F***ING MATTER?!” “IT DOES MATTER!” “You’re worse than you think you are, Yamaguchi.” “I don’t care of your opinion.” “Why? I thought we were friends. Not like I care.” “Tsukki...” “Don’t call me that.” “But...” “I never liked you anyway. We’re no longer friends.” “OVER A DUMB ARGUMENT?!” “I’m sorry. I don’t want to be friends with a complete asshole.” “No... well just answer my question. Why do you care about them so much?” “Because I care about people too.” “But they’re-” “My teammates.” “Tsukki...” “I said don’t call me that!” Coach Ukai appeared in the doorway. “What’s going on?” “Umm...” “I’m waiting.” “Yamaguchi is judging Suga and Daichi for liking each other.” “Yamaguchi, are you?” “Who WOULDN’T?” “People who care. Suga and Daichi are innocent in this situation.” “No they’re NOT!” “Yamaguchi, leave the gym until you calm down. Tsukishima, come back out.” Tsukishima and Coach Ukai walked out of the locker room. “*sob*” Suga was still crying into Daichi’s chest. “It’s ok. It’s ok. It’s getting taken care of.” Even though his voice was so assuring, he himself looked ready to break down. “Ok. Yamaguchi will not come back here for the remainder of today.” “O-ok...” Suga’s voice was unstable. “I’m... I wanna be alone.” “That’s fine.” “Just avoid that green-haired idiot.” “Ok...” he headed toward the door. Just before he stepped out, he turned at looked at Tsukishima. “Thanks, by the way.” A smile flashed on the other boy’s face but quickly returned back to his regular expression before anyone other than Suga could see. Suga smiled back and then left.

𝐺𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑛 ℎ𝑎𝑖𝑟!.. 𝑂ℎ... 𝐼𝑡’𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 𝑆𝑡𝑜𝑝 𝑏𝑒𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑜 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑎𝑛𝑜𝑖𝑑. Suga stood outside of the side entrance of the school. He kept looking around frantically making sure Yamaguchi didn’t see him. Suddenly... 𝐿𝑜𝑛𝑔-𝑖𝑠ℎ 𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑛 ℎ𝑎𝑖𝑟... 𝐹𝑟𝑒𝑐𝑘𝑙𝑒𝑠... 𝐵𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑟, 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑟𝑡, 𝑏𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑗𝑒𝑎𝑛𝑠... Suga blinked, put on his hood and looked at the floor. Yamaguchi passed by without noticing. Suga dared to look up. And when he did, there was the one who blew up just this morning leaning on the wall around 4 feet away from Suga. He tried to casually walk away, but he heard Yamaguchi’s voice. “I know it’s you.” He looked back and the 1st year was looking straight at him. “I... um... I don’t... *sigh*... I’m sorry.” “Don’t ****ing apologize. That’s not going to fix anything.” “...Fix?” “Just leave. I could care less.” “But I thought you...” “I said leave. NOW!” Suga speed-walked away and ended up near the gym. He looked in, and, as he expected, they were still practicing. 𝐼 𝑚𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑎𝑠 𝑤𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑗𝑜𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚. “Oh, hey Suga! Why are you here?” “I’m bored and... um... I kind’ve got confronted by Yamaguchi...” “What did he say to you? Are you ok?” “It’s fine, Daichi. He didn’t say anything too offensive. He just said he knew it was me, that he could care less, and then told me to leave.” “So you want to practice now?” “Yeah.” Suga started to toss some balls. “You can hit if you want to.” “I’m fine with tossing. I need to work on tossing anyways.” “...ok.” He continued to toss. “Why are you back?” Tsukishima growled as the door swung open. “I came to apologize. I... I have a specific reason to have said what I did. Tsukki... it’s... it’s kind of about you.” Yamaguchi blushed. “Well, what is it?” “I was trying to not reveal that I was... that I liked...” he looked at the floor and his face turned an even deeper red. “I think I get what you’re trying to say...” Tsukishima was flustered as well. They made eye-contact for a brief second but both quickly looked away. “Come with me, Yamaguchi.” “Ok.” The two headed outside and towards the school garden where nobody ever went. “So... do you too?” Yamaguchi asked first. “I... I do.” They both blushed and gazed at each other. They stepped closer to each other. Three feet away. Two feet away. One foot away. An inch. They went closer until their shoes were touching. They grabbed each other’s hands. “Kei...” Yamaguchi smiled and wrapped his arms around Tsukishima. He was surprised but hugged back. “Tadashi...” The taller of the two actually started smiling. Genuinely. He rested his head on Yamaguchi’s. 𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔? 𝐿𝑜𝑣𝑒..? Yamaguchi looked up and Tsukishima looked down. “I... love you.” “I love you too.” That’s when they kissed. Surprisingly, it was Tsukishima who started it. “We should head back...” Yamaguchi said uncertainly. “Ok.” The smile disappeared from Tsukishima’s face. They arrived at the gym doors and everyone stared. “Don’t look so surprised.” “It’s surprising. You’re complete opposites.” Yamaguchi looked at the floor and the at Tsukishima. “It’s... complicated.” “That’s alright.” The rest of the team smiled at the two. “Thanks...” Tsukishima said it genuinely. The rest of the team was dumbstruck. 𝑌𝑎𝑚𝑎𝑔𝑢𝑣ℎ𝑖 𝑖𝑠 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎 𝑑𝑖𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑇𝑠𝑢𝑘𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑎. The captain spoke in his head. 𝐴𝑚𝑎𝑧𝑖𝑛𝑔.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be around a week or two until the next chapter. Sorry if you don’t like the Yamaguchi and Tsukishima ship. I don’t have much more to say, so have a good day/evening/night!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the last game. Suga knew it was real. Was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting. School got me. Homework, projects. I eventually forgot about it.

“Daichi-san!” “Ah. Tanaka. What is it?” “I saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi making out!” “Is that really necessary to tell me? They’re a couple now. You should expect them to.” “Sorry. It’s just they got together yesterday and Tsukishima is a moody bi-” “I’ll stop you right there.” “Tanaka! Daichi!” “Hi Suga.” Daichi spoke with a pleased tone in his voice. “Never knew you could be so happy, Daichi-san.” “Be. Quiet.” “Y-y-y-yessir.” Daichi looked at Suga and smiled. “Today’s the last game before summer vacation, right?” Suga looked surprised. “It’s usually Asahi who mentions that, not you.” “I’m the substitute.” Daichi announced. Suga and Tanaka laughed. 

They arrived at the gym. Karusono’s third year volleyball players looked at the gym floor where their last game would be held. They tensed up and walked stiffly into the court lines. Their faces were serious. Suga felt horrible. He wasn’t the main setter, so he wouldn’t play much in his last game. But he shook it off and started to set to the others. Coach Ukai called him over. “Yes?” “I’ve decided to have you in the starting lineup for this last game.” Suga was speechless. “R-really?” He spoke finally. “Yes.” “Thank you so much!” “It’s the least I could do. Now keep practicing. You’ll need to.” Suga was more happy than he had been in forever. He kept thinking of ways to win with him on the court. Suddenly, the whistle blew. He’s been so lost in thought that he barely even noticed the time going by. 

21-18, Karusono. 𝑊𝑒’𝑟𝑒 𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑢𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔! 𝑀𝑦 𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑔𝑎𝑚𝑒, 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑤𝑒’𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑛𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔! Suga felt overjoyed, playing in the starting lineup, winning. He looked around. He tossed, and the ball was spiked and got hit over the net. It bounced on the floor. Again. And again. And again. Karusono was at match point. The magical sound of the ball falling on the other side rang in the ears of everybody. The first set, Karusono won. This was the second. Suga’s eyes watered. That’s when he woke up. “Ah!” Daichi woke up next to him. “Anything wrong?” “Oh, no. I just had a dream about our school volleyball days.” Daichi smiled and remembered. “That was amazing.” “Yeah...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy early Valentines Day! I hope you have a great February. The chapter was short, but I didn’t have any other ideas. I’m glad you made it this far! Thanks for reading the entire story! Have a good day/evening/night!


End file.
